


Accidentally in Death

by ShadyShadowDemon



Series: Virgil x Darkiplier [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crossover Pairings, Fake Character Death, Fake Major Character Death, Just two depressed boys living their lives, M/M, Tags Added As I Go, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyShadowDemon/pseuds/ShadyShadowDemon
Summary: So she said what's the problem baby? What's the problem,I don't know - I think I might be deadVirgil accidentally fakes his death and decides to just roll with it, fleeing the home of the sides for that of a certain demon entity. Dark is rather amused by the whole thing, honestly. Neither is really expecting the turn things take.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Virgil Sanders, Virgil Sanders/Darkiplier
Series: Virgil x Darkiplier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Accidentally in Death

It started as most things did – with some misunderstanding and a split second decision. Virgil genuinely didn’t mean for things to go this far. He supposed it all started before he died.

The first time Darkiplier ever came around and introduced himself the sides. He was charming enough, but Logan cautioned them all in regards to him. Deceit eyed him with distaste and told Virgil the demon wasn’t outright liar, but a subtle one, and all the more dangerous because of it.

Virgil talked to him himself at some point, bearing in mind both the warnings of Logan and Deceit. Honestly, though, Virgil didn’t really mind Dark much. The demon was a bit of a flirt, but he didn’t pressure or press Virgil, didn’t try and make unwanted advances, it was honestly just the occasional teasing and flirtatious remark that seemed seamless in the conversation and easily moved on from.

And even more points in his favor, he wasn’t rude or crude about it. Virgil made a snarky remark to him about the flirting, and Dark didn’t get offended by rejection, just chuckled softly and held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

He was able to actually somewhat enjoy the banter, because it wasn’t by any means mean-spirited like it was from the other sides. He wasn’t flat out insulting, more like flattering and quick-witted. And so the anxious side found himself relax a bit.

“Ah, there it is.” Dark said apropos of nothing.

Virgil blinked at him, “What?”

“You were so tense and on edge until just now. Finally decide I’m not the big bad wolf in disguise, or do you just not care?” Dark seemed vaguely amused, raising an eyebrow at him and wearing that slight smirk.

“Are you saying you are the big bad wolf?” Virgil asked with an eye roll. “The others certainly seem to think so, despite all your charm. You’ve made quite an impression before you even got here.”

Dark lifted a shoulder in a lazy shrug, eyes casting around the room to the other Sides who weren’t paying much attention to their conversation, or at the very least were doing a very good job at pretending not to. Dark lowered his voice nonetheless, something shifting in his demeanor. “I suppose you’ll have to decide for yourself. But honestly, Virgil, the decision should come from you, not someone else.”

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the demon. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Dark raised an eyebrow in a perfect arch. “It’s your opinion, it’s your right to form it on your own judgments. Do they even value your opinion? Why should you place theirs in such high regard when they don’t even respect yours most of the time?”

Virgil frowned, but his gaze softened and he looked down. The other, unfortunately, had a point with that. Virgil looked at the other sides in the room, catching the scale-faced side watching them from somewhere else in the room unhappily. “I guess. I mean, you’re not wrong. I’ve had to fight tooth and nail to get any of them to listen to me anymore.”

Dark leaned back against the wall, tucking one hand in his pocket with his thumb hanging out. “I’ve been in your position before, it’s not easy. I may be a cold-hearted bastard and a manipulator, but I do have some sympathy. If you ever have need of it, I’ve got your back.” Dark ran his fingers through his stylishly messy hair, combing it back out of his face.

Virgil stared at him for a moment, having a hard time processing what was just said. “How do I know I could even trust you? Why would I even trust you? Why would you even offer? We’re complete strangers.”

Dark just gave him a bittersweet smile. “Well, I suppose you could say it would be in my best interest to help you. I see some of myself in you, and I think you could be quite a formidable ally one day. And as for trusting me, you can’t really. But you can depend on the fact that I’m usually in it for something, not just false charity to use against you later. With you, I’ll always be upfront with my dishonestly.” Dark winked, and before Virgil could even fully process anything that was just said, he was already walking away.

It wasn’t long after that the demon departed entirely from the Side’s home.

And it was many weeks after that everything went down and Virgil’s life really took a turn.

The anxious side had only thought on Dark’s words once or twice. Okay, that was a lie. He had thought about it almost every time the others didn’t listen to him or insulted him, which was much more often than he would like.

A freak accident occurred, and when Virgil went out the backdoor and everyone went out front, he quickly realized none of them even realized he came out at all. He was waiting out back for a while, and when no one else emerged went to walk around front.

It was then he heard Logan breaking the news to the others that he was gone, that he couldn’t find him anywhere in the house and now it was likely too late even if he was in there.

What Virgil should have done was come out from the side of the house and tell them he was fine, perfectly okay and he was still here. But something inside him stopped him from doing it, and it was in the dead of night with a raging fire nearby that he recalled the low words.

_Do they even value your opinion Virgil?_

_If you ever have need of it, I’ve got your back._

_With you, I’ll always be upfront with my dishonestly._

Instead of stepping forward from the shadows so they could see him, he sunk back deeper into them. Patton seemed extremely distraught, but the others seemed less affected. He had no doubt they would get better soon enough and be fine, so it was with a guilt-free conscious that he turned his back to them and set off into the cold night.

He set off towards a different life.


End file.
